


The Eyes Have It

by Beltenebra



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Eyeliner, M/M, Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beltenebra/pseuds/Beltenebra
Summary: Yuri reaps the benefits of Phichit's excellent makeup advice.





	The Eyes Have It

**Author's Note:**

> This directly follows Mousapelli's adorable fic about Phichit schooling Yuri on the benefits of properly applied eyeliner so please read that [here!!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478787)

It was worth a shot. He was going to meet up with Otabek for dinner anyway and he didn’t want to root through Phichit’s bag to get more makeup remover. Maybe no one would even notice. 

It wasn’t clear to Yuri why he could go out on the ice for the exhibition with a face covered in dramatic makeup without blinking but he felt a little strange walking the halls in his street clothes and just a simple bit of eyeliner. 

Maybe it was that he railed so often and so loudly about being perceived as girly but he suspected it was mostly because he wanted people to notice and by people he meant Otabek. He knew the ridiculous swooning fits Victor had when Yuuri slicked his hair back but he was skeptical. Could such a small change really be such a big deal? 

Otabek was checking something on his phone when Yuri walked up, projecting the most casual nonchalance he could manage. 

“Hey, Beka. Ready for food?” 

Whatever perfunctory reply Otabek had in mind died in his throat when he looked up, trailing off into a startled cough. 

Yuri raised a questioning eyebrow. Otabek blinked a few times, seemingly unsure how to proceed but aware that some kind of response was required. 

His voice was quiet, on anyone else Yuri would say he sounded almost shy. “You look… really good.”

Yuri tried playing it cool, his expression set in a habitual frown, “I was just wearing makeup and you laughed at me!”

That sounded a little misleading. Otabek hadn’t outright laughed, he just gave Yuri one of those tiny smiles that hovered around his eyes and a fond chuckle when he saw Yuri’s exhibition costume. He had seen Otabek blush before, the slightest pink over the bridge of his nose but he had never seen the lines of his cheekbones flushed, the tops of his ears redden. 

“This is different.”

Otabek must _really_ like the eyeliner. Ok, he could work with this. He let himself smile. 

It had been a few months since they had come to a mutual understanding about their feelings. They weren’t rushing anything but they had definitely done stuff. They were trying to be discrete, not quite ready to announce anything to the public. Though Yuuri and Victor had definitely figured it out. And apparently Phichit. 

So Yuri was understandably surprised when Otabek stepped forward, closing the distance between them and capturing Yuri’s mouth in a dizzying, deep kiss. In the middle of the hallway. It was a backstage area of the arena only open to skaters and staff but still. 

With Otabek’s strong arms around his waist and his tongue doing wicked things, Yuri could not bring himself to care in the slightest. After a few of those deep, drugging kisses, they stumbled back a few feet to find a blessedly unlocked broom closet so they weren’t right out in the open. It made both of them delightfully bolder. 

“We should go, we’re supposed to meet people for dinner.” Yuri managed to murmur when Otabek left his mouth to trail his lips down Yuri’s neck, intent on sucking a mark under his ear that may or may not be covered by Yuri’s hair. 

“Yeah,” Otabek agreed huskily, giving absolutely no indication that he planned on stopping. 

Fifteen minutes of fevered kissing and heavy petting later, Yuri’s phone had reached maximum distraction levels, a beehive of ignored text messages buzzing in his back pocket. The way Otabek was groping his ass, he couldn’t possibly have missed it. 

Yuri grinned at Otabek, reveling in being the one making his partner flushed and desperate. “We _really_ should go. Someone’s going to come looking for us.”

Otabek growled a little low in his throat and everything in Yuri’s body tightened. Maybe they could just stay here. Maybe no one would notice that they were missing. 

“After dinner,” Otabek intoned, voice low.

“Yeah,” he agreed hastily. 

He finger combed his unruly hair while Otabek straightened their clothes. They nearly got away with it. It just so happened that Phichit had turned the corner just in time to see them trying to leave the maintenance closet as unobtrusively as possible. Luckily Otabek had his back turned so he didn’t see Phichit’s silent giggle fit and double thumbs up. Yuri’s answering glare was halfhearted at best, after all, he kind of owed the guy.


End file.
